Je danserai sur mes cendres
by Perla B
Summary: Essayer de vivre sans vous c'est comme essayer de respirer sous l'eau. Impossible. Et maintenant je suis obligé de voir qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais c'est presque trop pour que mon esprit puisse le concevoir. Quand je me souviens de cette nuit qui m'a détruit, j'attrape une bouteille et je bois jusqu'à finir gris.


Bonjour :) aujourd'hui, je vous présente une song-fic sur _Santa Monica de Theory of a Deadman_ ! Voui bon, j'ai un peu détourné les paroles pour coller à ce scénario m'enfin x) J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Les phrases en italique sont donc ma traduction des paroles :)

* * *

Le soleil se couche sur un autre jour, et je ne saurai dire si la nuit est pire. La buée se forme sur la fenêtre à chaque fois que je soupire. Par terre, des mégots, un verre, des cadavres de bouteilles que nous avons vidées, moi et mon désarroi. Dehors, tout est calme, les rues sont aussi mortes que moi. Je vois le ciel s'assombrir et la brume s'alourdir, les travailleurs se hâtent de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit, fuient le froid qui glace et le vent qui crie. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Je ne sais pas. Des semaines que j'erre dans cette prison plus aussi dorée qu'elle ne l'était quand je n'avais que de petits problèmes sur les bras. Je remplis mon verre, le liquide transparent ressemble à de l'eau, fade. Dès que je l'approche de ma bouche, cependant, plus de confusion possible, les vapeurs me brûlent et je me dépêche d'en prendre une rasade. Un peu pour le plaisir, beaucoup pour oublier. Pour vous voir, et puis oublier encore.

Quinze longues années depuis votre disparition. Un peu plus peut-être, je ne sais plus trop, l'alcool n'aide pas à la réflexion. Je suis ivre tous les soirs, seul dans cette grande demeure de l'enfer, à écouter le vent souffler, à observer la nuit tomber. Et vous n'êtes toujours pas là. Nous nous étions pourtant promis de survivre jusqu'à la fin et de nous retrouver autour d'un bon repas. A peine avions-nous formulé ce vœu qu'on vous a enlevés à moi. _Ça doit être un signe du destin. On pensait que ça durerait, ce n'était qu'éphémère_, comme la vie, le battement d'une paupière.

Autour de moi, tous s'activent, ils combattent, cherchent des informations, se battent encore. Un cercle vicieux duquel on m'a exclu, et j'ai l'impression de l'être, moi aussi. Mort. Je me retrouve inutile, incapable d'effectuer la moindre mission. Je ne peux que regarder et attendre. Moi, l'impatient, je dois attendre dans cette maison que j'abhorre depuis l'âge le plus tendre. J'ai déjà fait les cent pas ici et là, erré dans chaque pièce qui ne me rappelait pas de souvenirs désagréables, cassé des vases, juré contre le portrait de ma mère et toutes les têtes coupés qui ornent les murs de l'escalier. Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus rien que mes regrets au goût amer de l'alcool qui ne me rend même plus assez ivre pour connaître la joie et la gaité.

Et _ça fait mal de vivre_ quand vous n'êtes pas là, ça n'a plus d'intérêt de rire si je suis seul et las, c'est insupportable d'entendre vos voix comme si vous étiez à côté de moi. Je me demande ce que je fais encore ici-bas. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Qui ai-je offensé pour souffrir ainsi ? Qui m'en veut assez pour me prendre mes amis ?

– Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Padfoot, tu commences à halluciner.

Prongs. Là, devant moi. Comme si tu n'avais jamais disparu. Avec ce sourire moqueur et cette lueur de malice mal contenue.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas sain de boire ainsi.

Oh Lily jolie. Oh jolie Lily. Tu as le regard sévère et dur, mais je sais que tu t'es déjà fait une raison, je ne suis ni mature ni mûr.

– Vous me manquez.

Tellement que j'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque fois que je pense à vous. Tellement que j'en suis venu à vous en vouloir d'être parti ainsi en me laissant derrière vous. Comment avez-vous osé m'abandonner ? J'ai été trainé dans la boue et accusé. Oui, accusé de vous avoir tués. Puis emprisonné à Azkaban, où je suis devenu aussi fou que ma folle cousine. Qui m'a rejoint, d'ailleurs, quelques mois plus tard n'est-ce pas ironique ? Elle est devenue ma voisine.

– _Je me souviens du jour où vous êtes partis__,_ je balbutie.

Un sourire compatissant sur vos visages fatigués, un petit regard échangé, et déjà, vous disparaissez. J'attrape la bouteille, oublie mon verre et bois à grandes gorgées. Et puis, vous êtes de nouveau là, vous croisez les bras, et j'ignore le fait que je serai à nouveau seul quand le soleil se lèvera.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, les étoiles brillent déjà, et la lune est presque pleine. J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps de me demander ce que fait Remus sans nous quand elle est entière, ça me fait trop de peine. Je l'imagine errer dans une forêt, s'infliger ces blessures, puis se retrouver seul lorsque l'aube point et maudire la peur et la douleur qui alors sont reines.

– _Je me souviens du jour où vous êtes partis, je me souviens du jour où j'ai compris que tout était fini__._

Avant même d'entrer à Azkaban, j'étais devenu fou, vous savez. Fou de rage, de détresse, de chagrin, j'ai regardé tomber en ruine notre si belle amitié. Vous morts, Peter était un traître, Remus me penserait Gardien de secret, et moi, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Peter, le rat, j'aurais tant voulu le tuer ! Mais il m'a bien eu, le vendu. Il avait tout préparé, dans les moindres détails, et j'ai compris. Ma faute, tout était ma faute. J'en ai ri. J'avais tant insisté, tant discuté, juste pour que vous soyez en sécurité. Et c'est ça qui vous a tué. Ma stupidité.

– Ressaisis-toi, Padfoot. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu acceptes de rester de côté, jusqu'à ce que ton moment vienne et que tu puisses enfin briller !

J'ai un sourire, pousse un soupir. _Ca fait mal de respirer quand je réalise que vous n'êtes plus là__._ Je sais, c'est idiot, peut-être même risible. Seulement, essayer de vivre sans vous c'est comme essayer de respirer sous l'eau. Impossible. _Et maintenant je suis obligé de voir_ qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais c'est presque trop pour que mon esprit puisse le concevoir. Quand je me souviens de cette nuit qui m'a détruit, j'attrape une bouteille et je bois jusqu'à finir gris. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour oublier que vous êtes morts. Voilà, j'y pense. La bouteille, et je bois, encore.

– _Ca fait si mal de vivre aujourd'hui__…_

Je marmonne, ma bouche est pâteuse, mes pensées nébuleuses.

– _Je suis sûr que tu souhaites être mort, comme moi._

Je te regard, surpris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça un jour, Lily. Je ferme les yeux, inspire longuement, relâche la pression. Bien sûr, tu as raison. Si seulement j'étais mort, tout irait si bien, tout serait si mieux, et je n'aurais plus à voir leurs yeux plein d'une vaine compassion. Plus à me soucier de ne pas avoir d'utilité, de ne pas aller en mission. Oui, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas capable de rester bien sagement assis, pendant que les autres là-dehors risquent leur vie. _J'ai besoin de plus_, d'action, de savoir que j'agis pour sauver ma patrie. _Je veux plus_ qu'un simple compte rendu de tous leurs agissements, et un regard compatissant comme si j'étais fini. _Je mérite plus_ que leur pitié mal dissimulée quand je m'efforce de leur dire je suis encore de la partie. _J'ai demandé plus_ quand j'ai accepté d'intégrer l'Ordre, et je ne voulais certainement pas penser à ces personnes qui me sont chères et qui prennent des risques quand je suis bien au chaud dans mon lit.

Oh oui Lily, j'aimerais tant être mort. Si je l'étais, je serais si soulagé, si libéré, je suis certain que je danserais sur mes cendres. J'offrirais mon âme au diable si je pouvais être sûr de quitter cette vie, mais je sais bien que je serais incapable d'ainsi me vendre.

– J'entends souvent votre voix…

Je ne sais pas si ça s'est passé ainsi, mais j'imagine comment cette soirée s'est déroulée. J'entends les cris de James pendant son combat, j'entends les hurlements et les sanglots de Lily qui serre Harry dans ses bras, et qui la voit arriver. La mort. Ca a dû être terrible de savoir que ta vie allait s'arrêter, que James n'était plus, qu'Harry allait être tué à son tour, et que tu serais juste derrière lui. Ca a dû être insupportable d'entendre le rire de ce monstre lorsque tu t'es mise devant lui, alors que tu n'avais rien d'autre que tes bras pour te défendre, et pour défendre Harry. J'entends vos cris et je bois pour les oublier, ils me hantent, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma punition pour vous avoir laissé mourir. Je vide les bouteilles pour les faire partir. _Mais ça ne s'arrête pas, ça ne s'en va pas_, je n'en peux plus de cette torture qui ne m'aide même pas à mourir.

– Le soleil se lève, Padfoot.

Tu as l'air triste et désolé. Pourtant toi, tu n'es pas réel, tu ne peux pas éprouver ces sentiments et penser que je vais te manquer. Tu n'es qu'une pâle réplique que mon esprit embrumé s'est formé pour me consoler. Je ferme les yeux. Ma gorge me brûle, mais l'alcool n'y est pour rien, c'est simplement que je suis malheureux. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, car je sais que vous n'êtes plus là, et je me sens comme un miséreux.

– _Je me souviens du jour où vous êtes partis_…


End file.
